


Futas are the best

by Anonymous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Futanari, Other, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On the road to join Fairy Tail, things are revealed and sexy times occur.





	Futas are the best

Natsu didn’t want to return to Fairy Tail by train, so they walked. And then Lucy finally had the courage to ask the big question.

“Futas?”

Lucy fidgeted. “Yeah, how do people in Fairy Tail feel about them?"

“Are… are you a futa Lucy? Hey hey wait, there’s no problem with that! Levy’s one and she’s part of Fairy Tail too! We got no problem with you guys.”

Lucy was relieved. “Really? I’ve just had some bad experiences.”

“No, no. It’s cool, yeah. It’s… it’s kinda hot…”

She looked at Natsu’s blushing face. “Natsu… you like… futas?”

He became more red and coughed. “Honestly… heck yeah! Futas are hot. Curves and soft skin and cocks.” He gulped. “All the best things in life, yeah…”

Lucy licked her lips. “Oh really…” Natsu’s red face was adorable, with his pink hair and gorgeous muscles. “You like strap-ons and futa dicks in you?”

He shrugged. Lucy didn’t sound like she was mocking him so he was honest. “Yeah… it’s a dragon thing, I think? But I really like futas.I don’t get sex a lot, but I’m not really into being into people you get me?”

“Yeah, I’m not a big fan of people in myself really.”

“It’s hard to find girls who’re into sex like that with me. I mean, I’ll find guys but it’s not really what I’m looking for? Futas are the best but Levy’s not into me, or anybody really, so…”

Lucy smiled like a predator. “I’m into you tho.” Natsu tugged at his scarf, suddenly feeling hot. “And you know all those stereotypes about horny futas? Your Levy must not fit into them, but well, I do…”

That’s when Happy appeared his wings and flew away with a parting. “I see where this is going have fun, humans!”

The sexual tension around the campfire rose like a dick getting a blowjob.

Natsu gulped. “So.”

“So. Wanna bang?” Lucy wiggled her eyebrows, coming closer.

“Hell yes.” Natsu undid his scarf and put it to the side.

Lucy kissed him, a hand coming immediately to grab his dick through his pants. He moaned. She massaged him as he took off his vest. He was getting harder but he felt small. She finished the kiss with a bit of teeth then pushed him down and straddled his thighs. She made a show of removing her hair ties and shirt.

Natsu’s hands grabbed her bra-covered boobs, squishing them between his large fingers. “Perfect, Lucy…”

“I know I am, little man.” She grabbed his wrists and pushed them into the ground above his head. “But your hands are staying right there.”

He groaned. “Yes ma’am. Hot damn.”

“Into this, aren’t you? I can see your little man already.” She tweaked his nipples and had her hands going south and grabbing his dick through his pants.

His hips arched and his dick pressed into a bulge under her skirt. “So into this. Please Lucy!”

She cooed and left his hips for a bit so they could get his pants out of the way. She flicked the dick they revealed. It was small and real tiny compared to hers. She grabbed it with a hand while the other did away at the buttons of her skirt. “Dragon dicks are small mm? Not much longer than my fingers.” She squeezed gently and pumped. “Not a bad thickness tho.”

“I half blame my magic…” Natsu panted in between moans. Then Lucy threw away her skirt and his eyes widened. “Whoa. Lucy… you’re big…”

She hesitated for the first time. “Yeah… still want this Natsu?” Her other hand cupped the huge bulge in her panties, head already peeking over the hem. “Not many guys would.”

“Lucy…” He said seriously. He planted his feet and arched, presenting his balls and asshole to her. “Prepare my ass. I want that magnificent cock in me. I want my ass to be destroyed by it.”

Lucy’s cock got even harder and she started pumping both their dicks. “You’re the sweetest dragon boy.” She squeezed his dick harder and pumped faster. “Now cum for me.”

Natsu moaned and grabbed at his hair to keep his hands in place and twitched under Lucy. Her hand didn’t stop, even as she got her own panties out of the way. She touched their members together and massaged with both hands, dipping down to cradle his balls every now and then. It was hot and no futa had ever done it for him. He came faster than ever, spurting all over her hands and their dicks. His dick was only half limp and he was fuzzy and breathing hard. Then he felt Lucy’s fingers, covered with his cum, working at his ass crack and hole.

“Oh god.” He was getting hard again.

Lucy's fingers twirled around his puckered button and under his scrotum. Then she started prodding at his asshole carefully and he whined. Finally she inserted the tip of a finger, then the whole thing and started making circular motions. She was preparing him for her cock. Natsu panted. The sensation felt good but it just wasn't quite enough. He needed something bigger to hit him up there and fingers weren't going to cut it. He moved his hips, looking up at the futa with a begging expression.

"Ready?" Lucy asked, already two fingers in.

"Pleeeeease..." He was more than ready.

Lucy removed her fingers and grabbed her hard cock in a hand. She'd ever only had anal sex with one man and he was, truth be told, a prostitute. She was sure Natsu's tight little asshole would be much better. She touched her tip to his puckered hole, breathed in, then plunged. It was heaven. Just the tip in and he was already squeezing so hard. Her pride as a futa demanded she didn't cum before ravaging him like a pirate raid so she pressed onwards until she was fully sheathed in him.

 

[unfinished work]


End file.
